digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Kudamon (DCS)
Kudamon is a fictional character and from the fanfictional Digimon Cinematic Sagas. Kudamon was originally one of the Guardian Knights, and is currently partner to a middle-aged Tamer named Harold Thompson. Description Kudamon has a very calm and patient personality. He lives like everything he believes in will happen in time and that action needs to be taken only under certain circumstances. His faith in humans and Digimon learning to eventually coexist drove him to find a human partner and become the Partner Digimon of the first Digimon Tamer who shared his beliefs. Attacks *'Blinding Ray': Blinds the opponent with a great radiance emitted from its earring. Appearances Films Digimon: Age of Tamers During the events of the film, Kudamon had already been Thompson's Partner Digimon for a couple of years. After Tatsuya Munemori had left the John F. Kennedy International Airport, Thompson had asked him to watch him, knowing that Tatsuya is a Tamer too. Kudamon also kept watch over a small Digimon named Calumon and the other Tamers of New York, including Vera Neidhardt, whose father Ian Neidhardt was secretly a leader of the Digital Revolution, and Andrew "Andy" Conteh, son of Julius Conteh. Kudamon revealed himself to the Tamers during Vera's second attempt to destroy Guilmon, Tatsuya's partner. He explained to Vera that the Digimon really living beings and made her realize how cold-hearted and merciless she had been by killing all of her opponents. After the principal of Tatsuya's school alterted the W.N.D.D. about the "monster sightings", Kudamon returned to Thompson who came to meet the Tamers and tell them everything they had found out about Calumon's powers and the Digital Revolution. Kudamon Digivolved into Reppamon and participated into the battle against the Revolutionaries, defeating a brainwashed Harpyomon with help of Renamon, Vera's partner. Reppamon also helpped Growlmon (Guilmon's Champion form) to defeat a brainwashed Kumbhiramon. Before letting the othr Partner Digimon to combine their powers to defeat Ian Neidhardt who had mutated into the D.H.M. As his human partner was an adult and one of the high-ranking members of the W.N.D.D., Kudamon still remained with him, while the Partner Digimon of the younger Tamers were given a place to train and hide themselves. Digimon: Ordeal of Deva One year later, Kudamon spends most of his time with Thompson. He only participates in battle only once, during battle against Pajramon the Sheep Deva and Vajramon the Ox Deva. But he tells how the Digital World had changed due to its restoration after the Digitaclysm and mentions that he has friends in the Digital World who rebel against the Deva. These include Wizarmon and Guardromon who become partners for Mei Yashida and Jason Storm. Digimon: Evolution Beyond One year later, Kudamon was originally meant to remain in the human world with Thompson. But the malfunctioning of the DigiGate Arch sent some of the Tamers into separate locations, Thompson and Kudamon decided to travel into the Digital World to find a holographic apparition of Grigory Shtalov, Thompson's mentor who had been part of Robert Harmon's original project and was now in coma. Shatalov's apparition tells them about the existence of D-Reaper, a malevolent multi-agent program deems every Digimon unworhty to exist. After Apollomon interrupts the battle between Mercurimon and the Tamers, Thompson, Kudamon and Shatalov explain everything to them. When D-Reaper attacks and causes Shatalov's apparition to be corrupted, Shatalov transcends into the World of Dreams where Robert Harmon's essence also exists. Thompson is sad about losing his mentor, but Kudamon convinces him to accept what happened. Thompson is then given a Blue Card and Kudamon Digivolves into his Ultimate form Qilinmon for the first time. But when the Tamers return to the real world, real Mei, who is depressed of Wizarmon's death, is revealed to be still in the Digital World. Mei who came with the Tamers was actually a fake created by D-Reaper. Digimon: Judgement Code When D-Reaper started to invade the real world, Tatsuya, Andy and Vera separated from adults to find a way to save Mei on their own, despite protests from both Thompson and Kudamon. Soon, Thompson found out that Edmund Harmon and Gia Avilés as well as their Partner Digimon Patamon and Tailmon had been tasked to restore the ability of the other DigiDestined Digivolve into their Ultimate and Mega forms. They also gave the Partner Digimon of each Tamer an ability to Biomerge with their Tamers in the real world, allowing Kudamon to learn to Biomerge with Thompson. The Tamers are also joined by Beelzemon who wants to make up for killing Wizarmon, as well as Grani, a mechanical ship which acts as Gallantmon's mount. After D-Reaper's main body and Mei's prison were located in the Core Layer of the Digital World, Thompson and Kudamon joined the final battle along with the Tamers, Apollomon, Mercurimon, Omegamon and Imperialdramon. When Beelzemon is mortally wounded and Grani damaged, Grani's data is drained inside Gallantmon who changes into Crimson Mode. But the effect of the Red Card wore off earlier due to a programming error and the Partner Digimon were forced to De-Digivolve. Kudamon, however, witnesses how Tatsuya and Guilmon managed to use the data of the White Card to shut down D-Reaper. After the remains of D-Reaper were completely destroyed, United Digital Activity Agency was officially made as the replacement of the W.N.D.D., with Kudamon staying with Thompson who became the Director. DigiPast Chronicles In the Arc 1, set in 1986–1990, Kudamon was already among the Digimon recruited to be trained as Guardian Knights. After the Seven Great Demon Lords are defeated and their Digi-Eggs sealed away, Kudamon is turned into a Digi-Egg, waiting to be reborn without any memories of his past. In the Arc 3, set between 2003 and the events of the films, Kudamon, along with Wizarmon, had found out its status as a reincarnation of a Guardian Knight. They also found Guilmon's Digi-Egg and met with Huckmon and Veedramon to find a way to make it hatch. Willing to find human partners for other partners and for himself too, Kudamon is given the first D-Ark type Digivice which was made capable of using scanning cards from Digimon trading card game to be used to give temporary boosts for a Partner Digimon it had linked with. Then Kudamon traveled into the human world for the first time. Other forms Category:Fan Digimon